Only Time Will Tell
by ZareEraz
Summary: Fem!Jack Spicer. After fifteen hundred years, Chase reminded of a past lover that he'd abandoned when he turned to the Heylin side through his dreams. Unfortunately, the one person who reminds him of his love is none other than the annoying Jack Spicer, Evil Girl Genius. Can Chase reconcile both girls, past and present? Or will he push away the one person who could understand him?


A/N: Hey peeps! This is a request fic from suntan140 (who won a contest in the xxxHolic fandom) who wanted to see Jack Spicer as a girl (because genderbends are my specialty) and portrayed as the reincarnated lover of Chase Young, her number one evil idol (right next to Hannibal Roy Bean). This is just a test fic to see if I want to continue it because I've never written for Xiaolin Showdown before, so I created it as a one shot for those purposes. If you'd like to see more chapters, let me know in the reviews or PM me! Happy Reading! :3

Only Time Will Tell

 _A breeze stirred the grass around Chase as he napped on a hill just outside the temple, taking a much respected break after training all day long with Guan and Dashi. The young man blew his long black hair out of his face, but the wind had different ideas and tossed it right back. Chase sighed, lifting his hand and brushing his errant hair behind his head, and opened his sleep-heavy eyes. He sat up and yawned, stretching the ache of training out of his arms and shaking the blood loss out of his legs until they tingled._

 _"_ _I need to remember not to sleep with my legs crossed. It's not worth the annoyance." Chase whispered to himself, wigging his toes inside his shoes to wake them up. The breeze stirred again, whipping through the calm afternoon. Chase brushed grass off his blue pants and checked his tunic to make sure it hadn't gotten tangled during his nap. Once he was put back together, the young man pulled one of his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around it to rest his chin. He looked down at the unfinished Xiaolin temple, watching the workers and his friends building the framework for what would be a most glorious house for the Shen Gong Wu (should they ever be found in the future after Dashi and Dojo hid them) and any followers of the Xiaolin teachings. Chase's mind wandered through daydreams of grandeur and prosperity that he'd visited many times, imagining a place where he belonged with friends like Guan and Dashi to fight by his side. It was odd, just how much he cared about something that would be gone in such a short time, because no one lived forever and the temple might not last thousands of years into the future. But he guessed that that was what made the dream precious._

 _"_ _Chase! Are you avoiding training again?" A voice called from the bottom of the hill. Chase Young looked down to see Jia walking toward him. He smiled, waving to his lover._

 _"_ _No! I'm taking a much deserved break!" Chase called. Jia smiled at him and started trekking up the hill. Chase never really understood how he fell in love with such an odd girl. Jia was beautiful, but not in the same way other girls were. While other women painted their faces white to be beautiful, Jia's skin was already whiter than the first snow of winter. Where other girls lined their eyes with black, Jia's seemed so natural. Other women pinned up their hair in elaborate twists and knots, but Jia let her strange red hair flow free, securing her rowdy bangs with a simple head band. The only blemish that any other girl's would mock was the scar that ran down her left cheek, from her eye to the corner of her mouth, but to Chase it was just a mark of a struggle that she had yet to tell him about._

 _"_ _Well, that's good. We wouldn't Dashi and Guan to discipline you like the last time they caught you dodging your responsibilities." Jia puffed as she finished climbing up the hill, standing before Chase with her hands on her hips._

 _"_ _I was thirteen and they were being mean." Chase retorted, folding his arms and glaring at the woman. "They wouldn't be able to beat me that easily now."_

 _"_ _I'm sure they wouldn't." Jia laughed, brushing her long, yellow tunic under her bottom and plopping down next to her lover. She playfully kissed Chase on the cheek, smiling brightly. "But…since you're skipping out on helping build the temple, would you like to spend your time with me?" She poke his shoulder, jabbing the hard muscle under his tunic. She knew it really wouldn't hurt him, but it would annoy him._

 _"_ _And why would I do that? You're obviously already encroaching on my time." Chase poked the woman back._

 _"_ _Ow! Watch your fingers!" Jia rubbed her arms, tears springing to her eyes. She was always so ready to cry, even when she wasn't really in pain, it just seemed to be her body's immediate reaction. "You're Xiaolin strength might break me one day, you know. Not everyone can punch through walls and slice through trees."_

 _"_ _I would never break you." Chase said, leaning down and kissing Jia softly on the lips. "I'll save that for my enemies."_

 _"_ _Glad to know you know where your loyalties lie." Jia giggled into the kiss, grabbing her lover's hand and holding it tightly in the grass. She pressed her lips back onto his, deepening their connection for just a moment longer before pulling away. She then rested her head on his shoulder, looking down onto the temple with him. Chase's head dropped on top of her own, squeezing her hand tighter as well._

 _"_ _They are always with you. Until we pass into time."_

 _"_ _How poetic." Jia giggled. "I don't think your monk friends would appreciate you betraying the Xiaolin teachings for a woman."_

 _"_ _I'm not betraying them by loving you. I fight harder because I have more to protect now." Chase replied. "I love you. And I'll protect the things that I love."_

 _"_ _I'll always love you too, Chase." Jia smiled, lifting her head up to look into the young man's brown eyes with her own red ones. "I love you…love you, Chase…love you…Chase…Chase…Chase…"_

"Chase!" A rather annoying voice woke up the most powerful evil warrior in the world and he was not pleased about it. "Chase! I brought you your morning bowl of Lao Mang Lone Soup!" Jacqueline Spicer crooned, her loud voice grating on the immortal's ears.

"Leave me, insect. I do not wish for your prattle at this time, nor will I ever!" Chase lashed out, his hand cutting through the air to slam into the teenage girl's chest and sending her flying into the far wall. The bowl of Lao Mang Lone Soup was tossed into the air and Chase reached out his hand and caught it before it hit the ground, taking a sip despite the fact that Jack had brought it to him. As he drank his soup, Chase realized that he had fallen asleep in his throne room (which was presumably why his neck was aching under his armor). The ceiling had been set to nighttime at one point (which Chase did not remember doing because he specifically remembered having it on day mode when he was awake) and it was a miracle that Jack hadn't broken any of the windows while he'd been asleep (which she tended to do when one of her cursed robots malfunctioned. Chase glared at a befuddled Jack and gave the girl a once over, the images of his dream still running through his head.

The girl herself was insufferable most of the time, her pale skin and black clad form lurking around his lair and popping out at the most inconvenient of times with her mindless chatter. Her limitless devotion and idolization irked him every time she opened her mouth and several hundred times a day, Chase would find himself wishing that she'd just disappear. And yet, she stayed and he allowed her to stay. _Why?_ Chase found that Jack looked almost identical to Jia in the moment before sleep finally became wakefulness, her nearly identical face and body resembling his lover's, even though fifteen hundred years separated them. Jack shook her head, her spiral goggles sliding around her close-cropped hair and smiled at her idol despite the fact that he'd just slammed her into a wall, tears trapped in the corners of her eyes. _She looks so much like Jia…is that why I keep her around?_ The images of Jia's smiling face under the sun flashed past the immortal's eyes, phasing over Jack, making both of them one person for a moment. The evil warrior banished that image from his head with a growl. She was useful, that was all. He had no attachment to the whimpering child cowering on the floor with that idiotic smile stretching her face. Chase stalked off down the hallway to the pool room as Jack watched him go, a huge smile plastered on her face.

The Evil Girl Genius sighed, as the smile slipped off her face and she groaned in pain. She stretched out her throbbing back and rubbed her stinging breasts tenderly.

"Damn, he hit me right in the boobs." The girl groaned again, flopping back into the crater she'd made in the wall vie her evil idol's steel fists. "Why does he have to be such a bastard? I've done nothing too him except try to become his partner in evil!" She grumbled. And then Jack had to think for a moment. "Okay, there was that one time I used the Falcon's Eye to peek into his room while he was takin' a bath, but that had no truly evil intentions attached to it! I just wanted to see his butt!"

Jack threw a miniature temper tantrum on the floor (to vent her frustration at not being able to impress her idol, wriggling, growling and painfully banging her head on the wall) and then stood up and brushed herself off, straightening her black coat, pulling up her knee high black boots and cursing when she noticed new holes in her fishnet tights. "Seriously, every time I get into a fight, these get destroyed," The girl pulled on her tights and then let them snap back onto her legs.

She activated her heli-bot and when the blades extended and began whirring, she started flying down the hallway because walking hurt too much at that point but then she realized that flying was murder on her aching arms. "I sooooo, did not need to get thrown into a wall today. Why was he so upset?! All I did was bring him his soup like he has the jungle cats do every single day! Was it because I wasn't dressed like his cats? Does he like cat costumes?" Jack asked, to no one in particular (as there was no one around to hear her anyway). Jack yanked out a small notebook from her black coat and wrote down "ask Chase about cat costumes" on her list of "Things to Ask Chase When He's _Not_ in a Bad Mood." The cat costume one went below the question about how he sculpted his volcano lair to look like a demon, and above the question about the type of polish he used on his armor, however the most important question that she needed to ask him was whether or not adding in a lab for herself into the lair was a possibility or not…and whether or not he thought red hair was a turn on.

Basically the list was a condensed version of Jack's usual annoying chitter-chat put on paper. But in a way, it had become her own way of trying to get to know other sides of Chase besides his awesome, evil, world domination personality. But so far, she'd asked one question and Chase had given her to Cyclops as a chew toy afterwards so the list itself would probably never fulfill its purpose and just gather dust. (The question dealt with the mole she'd seen on his butt when she spied on him with the Falcon's eye – and then he'd thrown her off of a cliff for good measure after Cyclops was done with her.)

Jack shoved her list back into her jacket and zoomed off towards her designated space in the lair. When the girl stayed over at Chase's (especially with Wuya hanging around the evil lord all the time like some desperate groupie – but she was better treated than Jack and that's one of the reasons the girl was so pissed off) she was confined to one room in a far corner of the palace pavilion complex. It was a spacious room by anyone's standards, but it wasn't as big as Jack's own evil lair. It barely held all of her things: her messy bed was covered in robot bits and her manufacturing hardware and power tools took up the rest of the room. Mostly it was like sleeping with cold husks of metal poking her in the stomach and back…all the time. Discouraged by the morning's events, the teen threw herself into replacing the Jack-bots those Xiaolin losers had demolished. She took off her heli-bot and carefully hung it on the wall, ripped off her black jacket and threw it on her bed so it wouldn't get in her way. The girl pulled down her red, Frankenstein-head tank top that had bunched up under her coat and flicked her goggles down over her eyes. Turning on her music, Jack popped her knuckles and got to work.

Wrenches, screw, welders and cutters came out, a cacophony of banging, whirring, clanging, swearing and crashing ensued. Jack pieced and welded and reconnected her destroyed bots in a possessed whirl, screwing arms back into broken sockets, replacing eye cameras and rewiring entire robots so they could fly (after she reconfigured the jet propulsion system). But no matter how many she fixed, she couldn't be happy with her work. Her brain was occupied in a completely separate matter from what her hands were occupied with and that issue was Chase.

She didn't really know what fueled her obsession with him, she just knew that the first time she'd heard his name in evil chat rooms across the net it was like a familiar whisper to her soul, like she knew him beforehand even though it was the first time she'd known it. From then on, he was her idol, her crush and her goal. She wanted to be with Chase, to be on his level of evil so that they could never be separated and could rule the world together. Together…that was what she wanted…but, there was on snag: Chase didn't want her have anything to do with her. The morning's disaster flashed through the girl's mind and she growled, so pissed off at his rejection after she was trying to be " _useful"_ (to use his own words) for once that her hands slipped on the wires of a Jack-bot missing its head. The plyers she'd been working with sliced into her hand, releasing a gush of blood that was on par with Jack's hair.

"Damn it!" Jack dropped everything and grabbed a non-oily rag to press against the meaty part of her thumb. The sting of the cut brought tears to her eyes and Jack ended up in one of those Jack-moments where she just broke down into tears over the smallest things. "Why?" She sobbed, "Why can't I do anything right?! I'm an Evil Girl Genius and yet I can't fix my own robots without messing something up! I can't win any Shen Gong Wu, I can't keep my allies for very long and I can't make Chase like me! Why am I so useless?!" Jack got angry, her face twisting into a vicious snarl and she punched the table where her robots were lying on. She cried out in pain, forgetting that she didn't have fists of steel like any of her enemies and had to cradle her bleeding throbbing hand and cried some more. Her eyeliner ran down her face, staining her pale skin with tracks of black and Jack just flopped her head down onto her table. She wrapped her hand tightly with the rag and decided that getting up and bandaging it was too much of a struggle right now, so instead she drifted into a doze right on her workspace.

 _Chase was on the training grounds, practicing his Tai Chi with Guan and Dashi. Jia snuck into the temple grounds, dashing across the tentative paths and hiding behind piles of wood being used to construct the new temple. Jia giggled to herself and peeked over some wood planks, making sure none of the Xiaolin monks could see her. They were too busy drawing themselves into the Bison Stomping Crane form, leaping into the air and crashing back down to earth in controlled power, perfectly in sync. It always amazed Jai how smooth and gentle a lot of the fighting stances were, but when pair with the strength of the three men before her, they could break walls and defeat evil if they were called upon to do so. The woman watched for a few minutes, mesmerized by her lover and his fellow monks before stealing into the gardens of the temple._

 _This was the only space in the complex that was actually completed except for the sleeping quarters, but that was only because Master Dashi wanted a peaceful place to sleep when he was slacking off and Jai loved to come here and wait for Chase to get done with training. They would just sit and enjoy the flowers around them, the trickling of the fountains and lay back, looking at the clouds while holding hands. She might even steal a kiss or two if he was in a good mood. It was the one place Chase didn't really have to be a monk or the defender of good: he could just be Chase with her. The hill beyond the temple was another of those places, but the temple gardens were more beautiful._

 _Before long, Jia felt her eyes slowly blinking back sleep and failing, the warm spring afternoon and the heady scent of the flower bushes lulling her into the space between wakefulness and the peace of slumber._

 _"_ _Silly woman. Who's slacking off now?" A deep voice whispered in her ear._

 _"_ _I don't have to protect the world. I just have to become a delicate flower of society and weave cloth for a living." Jia retorted, yawning and cracking open one of her eyes to peer at her lover. Chase chuckled and sat down next to her._

 _"_ _You're no delicate flower of society." Chase teased, ripping up blades of grass and dropping them in Jia's blood red hair. She blew the grass off her face and brushed his hand away._

 _"_ _Thanks for rubbing it in." She yawned again._

 _"_ _It doesn't matter to me what you are, just that you'll stay by my side. Together, we are stronger than when we are apart."_

 _"_ _Because you have something to protect?" Jia asked, rolling onto her side. "You know, I can take care of myself."_

 _"_ _Only to a certain point. You're horrible at cooking." Chase poked the woman's forehead and smirked when her cranberry eyes shot open in a glare._

 _"_ _That was the last time you're ever getting free food. If you can't appreciate what I cook, you can't have any at all!"_

 _"_ _I don't want you cooking. The pork was undercooked and you burned the eggrolls. It was not a stunning victory for the culinary arts." Chase grabbed the woman's hand and held up her burn scars from the last time she'd tried to cook._

 _"_ _Shut it." Jia rolled away from Chase, turning her back on him and snatching her hand back as well._

 _"_ _You're always getting yourself into more trouble than_ you can handle." Jack's head shot up as a familiar voice invaded her dreams. She banged her head on a torso of a Jack-Bot that had rolled near her head and yowled in pain, holding her head. The girl looked around for the voice, finding Chase leaning against her doorframe. "You can't even be left alone to fix your robots without messing something up."

"And what would you know about it, hm?" Jack snarled back, but then the jungle cat curled around Chase's leg growled back and she whimpered in fear, scooting her chair back two feet.

"You hand is bleeding all over my floor." Chase raised a thick eyebrow and gestured to the small puddle of blood that had dripped off the table where Jack's hand had been.

"And why do you care?!" Jack was still pissed at him, but she really did hate yelling at the man.

"I don't. Just clean it up and don't cut yourself again. That way, there's no mess in the first place." Chase frowned and stalked away, the jungle cat swishing after him. Jack tried to riddle out his last statement, the slight implied concern for her safety mixed in with distain confusing her.

"Did he just worry about me? Or is he really just concerned about the floor?" The girl shrugged in disinterest because Chase was always sending mixed signals of some sort (evil and downright murderous at times) and finally got up, rummaging around her scrap heap for the first aid kit she'd brought with her, because all her enemies (and even her allies) liked to use her as a punching bag. The girl popped the chest open and grabbed antiseptic and a roll of bandages and patched up her hand as she thought about the dream she'd had. _That was definitely Chase, but he wasn't him. He wasn't evil...he was good. That's weird as hell._ The girl chucked the rest of the bandages back into the chest and put on a new pair of fingerless gloves. The gloves served two purposes: they looked cool as hell, and they covered up Jack's constant scraps and scratches from her fiddling with her robots. This newest cut was the worse one she'd had in months, but it wasn't the first time she slipped with pliers or cutters.

Restless again, the girl shrugged on her coat and heli-bot and leapt into the air. She flew towards the pool room after Chase, avoiding the prowling jungle cats as they tried to take a swipe at her feet and then ordered several of her Jack-Bots to go clean up the mess in the throne room that she'd forgotten was in there as she flew past them. Jack made it into the pool room in no time at all and set down near the biggest one. Her heli-bot compacted its blades and stored them away as the girl looked around. This was where Wuya usually hung out when she wasn't causing havoc with the Xiaolin monks, but the witch was nowhere to be found…and neither was Chase. Jack rolled out her shoulders and sighed again, slumping over to a set of white stairs and plopping down to take a nap. It might be still be morning for Chase, but she'd been up all night fixing her Jack-Bots for the next battle and was seriously in need of a few hours of zzzs. Her short nap also hadn't helped and Jack was still caught in a lethargic mood. The girl yawned, her head tipping back onto a cold step as she passed out, snoring slightly as he last waking thoughts of Chase drifted away into dreams of her standing by his side for all eternity (no matter how badly he wanted her to go away).

After Chase had stormed out of his throne room, he'd finished drinking the Lao Mang Lone Soup and threw the bowl away, shattering it on a wall – much like he'd done to Jack. The whole business of his dream from the past and having to deal with the worm so early in the day had him extremely put out, so Chase did what Chase did best: stormed from the halls of his lair into the training room to take his irritation out with exercise. The jungle cats he passed sensed his foul mood and backed away respectfully, making way for their master. He ignored them and once he'd reached the dark training room, the immortal slammed his fist onto the door's button and it crashed down from the ceiling being him. Chase stood by the door, fuming for a minute and wresting with his irritation to compose his mind for training. The calm he achieved (which wasn't much) allowed the man to quell is anger and focus in on his skills. His arms came up, his heavy armor already strengthening his muscles with their familiar weight. Chase breathed deeply, shifting into the stances he'd practiced for his endless lifetime. _Rooster Kick, Lizard Lunge, Cheetah at Rest, Monkey Strike, Wasp Stinging Flower, Bear Fighting Moose, Chimp Yanking Chain, Repulse the Monkey…_ he flipped, kicked, punched and leapt in a flurry of limps, all perfectly controlled and precise. But perfection in his training was not what Chase was thinking about, in fact, his furious practice was failing at taking his mind off of the issue of Jack Spicer and the dead Jia.

 _Why now of all times? Why am I plagued by the two women I wish never to think about again?_ Chase searched his mind and his black heart, finding no answers for his questions. It was all probably just bad timing. Chase hadn't thought about Jia much after he'd turned evil, old flames were a pain when turning the world to darkness, and only now, fifteen hundred years later, were the every so slight pangs of regret resurfacing. All because of that imbecile Spicer! Chase's arms dropped as his thoughts turned back to his old lover. After he'd become evil, she died of illness. He hadn't even visited her once, such was the draw of evil and the Lao Mang Lone Soup. It had caused him to forget the one person who promised to be with him forever.

And instead, the universe had thrown Jacqueline Spicer in his face, presumably as a replacement now that he thought about it. Jack had all the energy Jia had, her face and her bumbling ways to boot. But what irritated Chase even more than that was that he couldn't get rid of the girl no matter what he tried! _Whether it's for me or Wuya, that idiot is always slithering back here like a constant illness._ Chase fisted his hand and slammed it against the wall, sending cracks skittering up to the ceiling. The resounding shake tripped the mirror lever on the floor and the immortal had to leap away from the line he was standing on and jump up to another mirror of his choice as the reflective glass surfaced in the training room. Chase walked along the spiral of mirrors, jumping from one to the next in an exercise of balance and swiftness, still trying to divert his mind to more normal trains of thought (and failing again).

Chase leapt down into the mirrors and took a good look at himself, still impressed even after all these years about how young he looked and how strong he was. But, he recalled how he used to look, how the evil glint in his bronze eyes didn't used to be there, how his elaborate armor used to be just a simple tunic and pants. That's that man that Jia loved, and the one standing in front of him now was the one that Jack fan-girled over. How similar they were, and yet how different. The good Chase, the evil version of him, Jia from five hundred years ago and Jack of the present. It was like one big ball of time, space and memory just decided to crash together and give the immortal warrior the biggest headache ever. But he couldn't deny the perfect irony if the universe decided to make Jack a reincarnation of his old lover: the one important person he'd forgotten was someone he couldn't forget now, and the one he couldn't get rid of. It was poetic justice. Chase smacked his head against the wall and just stopped thinking for a moment, resting from training and from everything else. He knew he couldn't stay in this room forever, he'd have to go out and face Jack, face his choices from long ago and be the evil demon everyone knew him to be…but for this moment, he was just a man trying to forget a girl, squashing down the memories of his past and throwing himself into meditation, Tai Chi and anything else to distract him.

Several hours later, Wuya slunk back into Chase's home, ready to make Jack's life difficult so she could have a little tormenting fun.

"Oh, Jackie!" Wuya sang banging the door closed behind her and slinking over to the girl in her physical body. The witch tsked at the slob lounging in the middle of the staircase and leaned over to study her stupid, sleeping face. Wuya thought for a moment whether or not she wanted to play a prank on the unsuspecting girl, but gave up when she realized that she needed to use the bathroom. "These things were so much less annoying when I didn't have a body!" The witch disappeared, leaving the Evil Girl Genius un-pranked for the moment. A few minutes later, Chase Young walked out of the training room with a few sheen of sweat painted on his face and cloaking his hands under his gloves. He was still irritated about Jack, but at least he'd calmed down a little. He'd dealt with the girl before he could do it again, as long as he didn't remember Jia in the process.

Speaking of Jack, Chase walked right passed her on his way to order the jungle cats to prepare a meal when he spotted her on the stairs. She was back in her regular clothes now and thank goodness for that because her chest was distracting in that tiny tank top and it was constantly creeping up, exposing her white stomach. The evil lord looked down on the sleeping girl for a moment, noting that she seemed to be having a good dream, and still feeling nostalgic in the most superficial sense, he gazed at the familiar face he'd left behind millennia ago. Something flooded his skin, warm and light, a feeling that he hadn't felt in ages: love, but it was tainted with malice and destruction, something that he knew Jia wouldn't understand, but Jack had a tentative grasp on the concept. _Maybe that's why she was reborn into Jack's body, because Jia couldn't love me as she once did, not as I am now._ The immortal sighed and rolled his eyes at the thought, not wanting to admit it, but Jack was a part of his life now that he counted upon, even if the annoyances far outweighed the benefits.

Chase sat down next to the sleeping Jack Spicer, wondering if now would be a good time to give her some pay back for spying on his butt. But all childish pranks aside, the immortal gazed down on the girl, scrutinizing her face again. _She looks like Jia, she's always looked like Jia even if I refuse to admit it out loud._ As Chase looked, Jack snuggled up to him like she could sense his presence next to her in her sleep. Chase was at first revolted that she'd just gotten clingier, but then she whispered something that he hadn't heard in millennia.

"I love you, Chase…" She breathed quietly. "I always will." The immortal man sighed, leaning back on the steps as Jack's head wormed its way onto his lap. If anyone saw them like this he'd personally pulverize them, but for now they were alone…so maybe…he could not be _so_ evil…just once.

"Maybe, having an Evil Girl Genius around isn't such a huge nuisance." He whispered back, placing his hand softly on her head, stroking the familiar red hair. "Only time will tell."

A/N: There you go! Let me know if I should continue this fic and whether or not you liked it! See ya! :3


End file.
